Prophecy
This article contains all of the prophesies and premonitions that have taken place in the Inheritance series thus far. Warning: Paolini has commented that not all prophecies may come true. Angela's Prophecy for Eragon This prophecy was given to Eragon in Eragon by Angela, the herbalist/witch. Long life FULFILLED: Eragon became immortal when he and Saphira bonded as Dragon and Rider. In this sense, he has been granted a long life. However, we have yet to learn just how long that life will last. Freedom to choose his own fate Fullfilled: '''In the fourth book Eragon exerts his freedom by opting to leave on his own accord. Him choosing his own fate was most evident in one of the last conversations he had with Nasuada, in which he admited to answering to no one but himself. His freedom was also binding because he had no other choice but to leave. It was the only way to ensure the preservation of the Dragon Riders. Death of a loved one '''FULFILLED: by the death of Brom. He will leave Alagaësia forever FULFILLED: At the end of the fourth book, Eragon leaves with Saphira, a few elves and the rest of the newly found dragon eggs. Epic romance FULFILLED: Arya, daughter of the elven Queen Islanzadí. Meet in the first book. Even though her feelings for Eragon are not the same as his. Betrayal by a family member FULFILLED: Murtagh betrayed Eragon by becoming a Rider for Galbatorix. His betrayal and the revelation that he is Eragon's brother, later revealed in Brisingr to actually be his half-brother, both take place in Eldest. Solembum's prophecy This prophecy was given to Eragon by Solembum, the Werecat. Eragon shared this prophecy with Saphira, Arya and Oromis. A weapon FULFILLED: the weapon beneath the Menoa Tree was not a fully formed literal weapon. Instead, it was a large deposit of Brightsteel: the indestructible and extremely rare metal that Rhunön used to create the swords for the Dragon Riders. With the Brightsteel, she was able to create a new Rider's sword for Eragon, which he named Brisingr. The Vault of Souls FULLFILLED: In the fourth book, Eragon travels to Vroengard where he discovers the Vault of Souls, containing over a hundred Eldunari and hundreds of unhatched Dragon eggs, both bound and wild. Blagden's riddle Blagden, the white raven, delivered this prophecy in the form of a riddle to Eragon in Ellesméra. *The first section most likely refers to the Battle of the Burning Plains. The "rooks and crooks" refers to the birds of prey that were described as hovering over the battle field, waiting for a chance to descend and feed on the fallen soldiers. And "bloody brooks" can refers to both the red cast of the Burning Plains and the literal blood that poured into the Jiet River. *The second part most likely refers to the similarities between Eragon and his father, both of whom would sometimes fail to see the obvious. *The third part refers to Eragon's lineage more directly, suggesting that while he and Murtagh both have two parents, they may share one, but not both. In other words, Selena is Mother to both Eragon and Murtagh, but they have different fathers. Eragon's Dreams Eragon had a number of premonitions throughout the Inheritance Cycle in the form of dreams. Many of his premonitions have proved to be true and have come to pass. Tall folk leaving on a strange ship Text quoted from Book one: Eragon, page 81 Eragon is one of the two taller figures and the other being Arya. Though Arya does not leave Alagaesia with Eragon, she does accompany him across the first bend. The man on the shore is Roran, who does not accompany Eragon and mourns the fact that he will never be able to see his cousin again. Hence the "aching cry". The two dragons are Saphira and Firnen. Firnen then carries Arya away from the boat. A small girl in a circular stone city Text quoted from Book three: Brisingr, page 252 Dreams about Arya In Eragon, Eragon starts having 'dreams' of seeing a girl, who's identity was unknown but later revealed to be Arya, in a cell with a little window. The first time he dreamt of Arya was described thus: He saw a young woman, bent over by sorrow, chained in a cold, hard cell. A beam of moonlight shone through a barred window set high in the wall and fell on her face. A single tear rolled down her cheek, like a liquid diamond. This cell is similar to the one that Eragon is placed in in Gil'ead, where he can see out onto the street. It is suggested that Eragon is scrying in his sleep. It is often debated whether Arya knew that Eragon was scrying in his sleep or not. Brom said before he passed away that it was impossible, but later it is found out it was due to the works of Umaroth (Vrael's dragon), Cuaroc, the dragon eggs and the dragon Eldunarí found in The Vault Of Souls and how they were manipulating the energy flow of Eragon's magic. The Fighting Men External links *Shur'tugal: Paolini on prophecies de:Prophezeiungen Category:Alagaësia